falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Peg
A flashy and growing city of opportunity and chance, The Peg is none the less unstable and shady. A casino town like this attracts a lot of attention, much of it from bad people, but the locals of The Peg have weathered both warlords and tyrants in their time, and have faith in the current regime. History The city of Winnipeg was struck with three Neutron warheads during the Great War, which wiped the city clean of life, but left the majority of the buildings intact, open to only the elements. After several years however the radiation faded enough to open to life, but most people still avoided the city due to the stories of the radiation. The city would sit untouched by man until 2090 when a group of scavengers entered it. They did not notice the second group to enter the city however, which was an early band of raiders. The scavengers only stayed two days in the city, but had found a small fortune in both money and supplies. When they tried to leave the city is when the trap was sprung. The raiders didn't even announce themselves, they simply started shooting, killing all four before they could draw a weapon. The ambushers recognized the value the city held not only in material wealth, but also due to the legend of it's rad levels. They would base themselves out of the convention centre at the center of town, knowing that even if a posse or militia came after them they would give up before going too far into the city. Between raiding and scavenging, they were able to fill several rooms with various supplies, firearms, and money in the three years that they operated. The entire band would be killed in early 2094 however, when they tried to ambush a group of Army remnants. After this, the city would sit empty, inhabited by only animals and the wind. The streets would again hear the sound of human footsteps in 2164, when two families moved into an old apartment building on the north side of the ruins. They came not only to scavenge but also to set up a trade post with some of the caravans that occasionally travel the roads. When they went back to their town the next spring, and told of not only how low the radiation levels were but also how many untouched buildings they were, others began to trickle in. While some did hunt, they would be for the most part dependent on caravans for food. The caravans would come in the summer, and trade food for salvage, though some did come throughout the year. They would continue to attract people from across the region with stories of salvage they found. They originally settled freely throughout the ruins, but after several disappearances and more than a dozen murders, it was agreed by most people to live closer together. They would within a few blocks of the original trade post, now Snow-Dog Caravan. The murder rate dropped after this, and settlers continued to arrive. They decided to join together formally in 2173, and electing a mayor, constable, and merchant-taxer. The town prospered and expanded for the next two decades before trouble came. 2193: Rule of The Gun April 5th 2193 started like any other for the people living in The Peg, sunny, warm and unassuming. Before noon however, the town would burn and many of the people would die when a bloodthirsty raider band attacked. They managed to slip in without warning by bribing a guard the week before, cutting his throat as soon as they were in. Shattering the scattered resistance the locals tried to put together, they soon started to burn the buildings down, lost in the violence. The survivors were enslaved, forced to obey their new rulers or be killed on the spot. The leader of this band was called The Gun, after the mini-gun he wielded. He would often pick one of the townspeople and make them run through the streets as he hunted them for fun. The Gun would rule The Peg by fear and violence for nine long years, before he too was killed, along with the majority of his band on a raid. 2202: The First Rebuilding The town dreaded the return of The Gun and his men for six months, until they were finally convinced he was gone. Many people left then, unable to live there with those memories, while others moved farther into the ruins. Those left began to rebuild their town, tearing down the burnt-out buildings that reminded them of their servitude. They recycled what they could, and used the rubble to construct a full wall around their town. Finally feeling safe, they elected another mayor and constable, and sent word to caravans that the raiders were finally gone. They slowly regained their previous population and made trade connections with several villages as well. Things stayed mainly the same for the next seven years, until the mayor died. 2209: Step right up to vote! The death of the mayor caused another election, which was split between Martin Roberaux, who operated the pub, and Arin Nice, the operator of Snow Dog Caravan. They remained deadlocked for three months, when a traveling merchant came into town. Calling himself Ralph Abberbottom, he initial started to call people over to see his various wares, but got nowhere. Giving up for the day, he rented a room before heading to the pub. There he heard Roberaux give his weekly speech, which failed to impress him. The next day he went the Snow Dog offices, where he attempted to sell his wares, but they too wanted no part of them. Nice glanced at them for a moment, before buying a small music box. Using this opportunity, Abberbottom asked her about being mayor, and wasn't impressed with what she promised either. He stayed three more days before heading out. He was stopped at the gate and asked if he would stay long enough to vote. He was surprised to be able to not be a resident, and he was told that he could run if wanted to as well, though no one would vote for him. He wasn't completely sure of this, and set out to win over the townspeople. First, he spent the day walking around, observing the town and how it operated. The next day, he rose early and set up in the market, this time to deliver a speech. He explained solutions to problems that he saw, and told folks to yell out ones that they wanted solved. This amused the residents more than anything, though they did remember his name. He campaigned tirelessly for the next two weeks, until he won the next election, by less than five votes. Now mayor, Abberbottom immediately sent out letters and offers to merchants, caravans and anyone else he could think of with money, resources or who owed him a favor. He would manage to double the size of the town during his eight-year tenure, as well as expanding their trade connections. He would leave the office only when a mercenary band attacked one night, killing both the guards and Abberbottom, taking control of the city. 2217: The Big Move The mercenaries, calling themselves The Hellfires, ordered everyone to move to the previously unexplored western edge of the ruins. Those who resisted or refused were killed, and the rest quickly got the message that it wasn't a choice. When they had finished their trip, the Hellfires, then split everyone into three groups and told that they were to sleep in one of three hotels from then on. At first, there were several attempts at resistance, but the mercenaries killed everyone involved each time, dissuading many revolts. They would leave half of their group to watch their prisoners while the other half worked, never risking an uprising. The Hellfires would rule this new town for six years before an angry mob lead by Martin Roberaux overwhelmed and killed the mercs overseeing them. Gathering the weapons, Roberaux put three men on the edge of town to run back when the rest of the group came back. Killing the remaining mercenaries in an ambush a week later, the town was again free. 2223: Game Time Now elected mayor without challenge Roberaux encouraged people to move and live where they wished, and helped clear out a new trade post, as well as beginning to map the ruins. Inspecting a building they had reclaimed, the mayor saw a permanent attraction. Trading excess weapons, Roberaux purchased several felt-top gaming tables, along with several simple card tables. Many residents were unsure if they should be opening a casino instead of rebuilding more of the area. He would be proven right within the first six months, when The Villa made its costs back and started turning a pure profit. The town benefited as well, as clever wasters cleared out buildings and turned them into hotels and shops. Its population would crest 200 for the first time, in late 2225, with the arrival of a Faro dealer. Roberaux, never one for excess, spent a portion of his earnings hiring several mercenaries, buying extra food as well as seeds. These he planted in a nearby park. The Peg was buried during a week-long blizzard in 2231, with several buildings collapsing under the weight. The rubble and dead were recovered the first week of Thaw, but this would be the only event to mar Roberaux's term. Martin Roberaux would pass away in his sleep at the age of 61 in 2236, ending The Peg's first golden age. 2236: Just Another Farm Only two days after the public funeral of the former mayor, the town was again subjugated. The ultimatum came from Yarbor Gurns, a Raider Warlord who had dreams of a kingdom. Backed by thirty battle-hardened Raiders with automatic weapons it was no idle threat. Allowed one hour to discuss their fate, when their representative returned, he wisely bent at the knee for his new ruler. The largest settlement that he had taken so far, Gurns declared that The Peg would be his new capital. He took residence in The Villa, renaming it the Palace and claiming the entire second floor as his own. From his throne which he had transported, 'king' Gurns oversaw his domain and planned new campaigns and creature-hunts. He also surprised many of his new subjects when he continued several of Roberaux' projects. His men along with drafted laborers built up the crude wall around the settlements with metal plates and chunks of stone, finishing the additions in a little over two months. During this time Gurns also assigned men to oversee the expansion of the farm, and set up a watch rotation for it. This activity wasn't from Gurns' heart however, as he was preparing for the great war that would elevate him to King of the North. To this end he also allowed the caravan companies to operate in the town, as long as they paid an one-time fee. Gurns built and planned for the next two years as gamblers once again began to visit The Peg. In 2238 he announced that they were now at war with the Ash-Tear priests, a small cult that lived in a decrepit bus station several days outside town. He then told them that he would leave with his guard when a garrison arrived from his other holdings. This happened four days after his speech, and Gurns lead his men out within the hour. They returned two weeks later with ten less men, but with an assortment of prizes. What they found was the town in open rebellion and his soldiers either prisoners or dead. Incensed at the betrayal of his subjects, Gurns ordered his soldiers to burn their way to The Palace. The streets were soon awash with gunfire and fire, as the rebels were slowly pushed back, despite their preparations. The king managed to retake his casino, where he had all the people inside killed, gleefully shot where they stood by the raiders. Gurns then lead his men on a slaughter, destroying the town he had carefully built up. When they were finished, the people who had managed to survive were brought and made to kneel before Gurns in chains. He told them that they could have lived in the center of a golden empire, but had damned themselves be just another farm. The rubble was cleared out and the town refilled over the next four months, mainly by people kidnapped or forced to move by Gurns' men. The once kind ruler turned into a cold-hearted despot. The citizens were now slaves, watched over day and night sometimes worked work 16 hours straight, at others they held festivals in honor of their overlords that lasted all night with the people banned from being seen after sunrise. The constant fear of death of not only themselves but also any loved ones they might have kept the population submissive to their fate. The Peg was a ghost of a town for the next six years, few came to the town to trade, and then rarely and for as little time as possible. King Gurns would once again lead his people to war, this time against a village north of the city. He departed with twenty fresh men and returned ten days later to find the town exactly the same, and the people were cheering his return. This was due to one ambitious raider, who hoped he might gain favor if he lead a cheering crowd. Unprepared for any festivities, the conqueror silently forgave the people as he and his soldiers marched triumphantly from the gate to The Palace. After this procession, Gurns again began to invest in and build the town. Repairing the damage from his reclamation, he also hired mercenaries to explore and secure the sewers under the settlement. Attempts had been made by earlier settlers, but the high population of feral ghouls, rats, and snakes underground had stopped or buried explorers. The mercenaries were of a higher cut, however, and not only pushed the creatures back, but also found that the water main was still functional. Able to use the sewers for waste again, the cleanliness of The Peg increased dramatically, along with the yield from the farms. It wasn't clean enough to drink, however, as several people found first-hand. Besides radiation poisoning, there was another danger the people of The Peg were unprepared for which came in the form of garter snakes. In 2245 a plague of snakes as large as dogs came out of the manholes, storm drain and holes large enough to allow them. Nurtured on rats and radioactive water for centuries, the snakes were mostly harmless, content to sit in the sewers for most of the year, they were driven out by the recent diversion of water, which flooded their previous dens. Their lack of venom did not make them as easy pray as a few of the raiders thought, who went to skin some with a pistol and a few knives. When these three didn't return, Gurns ordered the entire guard and mercenary contingent to fight them. They made significant headway for the first several weeks, slaughtering the mutants with rifles and molotovs before collapsing their dens, but the humans suffered too. Caravans and lone traders made easy prey, the snakes devouring them down to the bone. Despite the free goods, this was the last straw for Gurns, who personally oversaw the arming of the people and lead the subsequent extermination party. Even with the raider king at the helm, the people were still unable to completely eradicate the snakes, managing to nonetheless push them in into the deep ruins. The economy still ruined from the lack of travelers, Gurns next turned his eyes onto how get some money moving. The answer was right in front of them all along it turned out, with several people beginning to skin the snakes, and rip their teeth out. The Peg would soon start to trade leather goods and bone-knives when the caravans again started trading. The end for Gurns would begin in early 2247 when the village of ebsex rebelled, killing his men there and hiring a small group of mercenaries for protection. Thinking little of it, Gurns sent twenty of his men to retake the village and kill its inhabitants. None would return however, encountering a large squad of independent raiders and surprising them, decided to attack. This would prove unwise, as both sides would die in the firefight, if not immediately, then soon after from blood loss and exposure. The three weeks that it took for Gurns to send another party would prove critical; the villagers had begun to train under the mercenaries, who had sent word to their various friends and associates, doubling the number of professional soldiers. When neither his men returned or the villagers came with word of victory, Gurns dispatched a pair of his guards to investigate. They found the battle site on the way out of the ruins, cursing the Marauders to hell. They examined the village three days later from a nearby hill and found a militia being drilled and armed by professional mercenaries, and stockpiling ammo in exchange for food from several caravans. 2248 would be a bloody year as the rebels and raiders fought constantly but neither could gain the advantage. The frequent clashes accomplished little besides wearing down the size of both sides, who increasingly turned to mercenaries. Gurns would eventually win the war in 2249, but would die less than two weeks later, being stabbed by a trusted guard. With Gurns dead, several of his underlings would claim to be the heir to the small kingdom and civil war soon broke out. Warbands would clash in and around The Peg for the next three years, with the city changing hands as well. This was ended by a mercenary band named Yeti Services, who drove off the last raiders after a three-week siege. 2253: The Second Rebuilding Unlike all previous warbands, both before and during the civil war, the mercenaries came as liberators not conquerors. Their only prize was a warehouse on the edge of town which they converted into their headquarters. This came as only a moderate shock to some, as there was little in the town of value by this point. Years of civil war and aggressive raider bands drove off any gambler or prospector with any reason and most of the local's valuables had already been absconded with long before. The mercenaries tried to reverse this, spending a large amount of their loot for what goods the people did have. The mercenary supply caravans started to make additional runs to The Peg as well, bringing food and water instead of ammo and guns. Over the next six months other caravans once again passed into the walls of The Peg, giving a breath to the dying settlement. By the end of 2253 the town had started to recover; the people had enough food to not only feed themselves but to trade, the rubble had been cleared from the streets and was beginning to be used to repair the wall, homes and apartments that were savable were being repaired; and scavengers once again headed out, no longer fearing demented raiders. The repair to the gambling industry proved harder to implement, with both casinos suffering extensive damage during the war. A work around was found by several enterprising residents who had managed to acquire gaming tables, shoes, and chips. Soon these small bar-and-games brought gamblers, travelers and merchants, prompting imitators. Soon the side streets of The Peg boasted a dozen small hole-in-the-walls, each filled with a different type of air, whores and drink. Food was a different matter; as the farms Gurns had built were destroyed years before, and the only nearby source that was large enough to feed them, Croixheart, was ruled by a handful of Gurns' raiders. They survived off of the caravans as they had for a century, but the situation made many uneasy. When caravans disappeared (an occurrence not at all uncommon) the town suffered as a whole, though the better off usually had some stored away. No longer able to live under the constant threat of famine, a group of wealthy investors approached Yeti Services and negotiated the taking of Crioxheart. This undertaking was taking with the utmost seriousness, failure meant the town starved, success meant they got paid and would be able to eat their fill. Bringing all 45 members, the Yetis set off with a week of food and ammo each. They would find their caution unneeded, as the village had only six guards, who quickly surrendered not only their weapons and the town, but also the raiders that ruled. Leave a third of their men their with the order to found an outpost, the Yetis returned to The Peg with news of their success. When the details were fully discovered by the populace, there were celebrations in the streets, the people praising the mercenaries that brought food back to the town. These cheers would be for Charles Zinner, the head of Fair All caravans, who took up the actual job of transporting the food. Zinner was one member of the group that hired the Yetis, and made the transition from a small-time caravan boss to one of the most influential men in town almost overnight. Albert Cromsby and Juliet Deluggia also invested in both the mercenaries and Zinner's company, allowing them to sell their shares and each purchase and start to repair one of the two casinos. 2256: Hardball Zinner's popularity landed him In the mayor's office in late 2256, which he found a little more dressed up than his previous one. He still wrangled with other caravans and merchants, and was still making sure the shipments are guarded, but now the town needed guarded as well. A harder task was sure that the food supply was steady. The villagers of Crioxheart quickly came to see the caravans and mercenaries of The Peg as just more thugs taking their labor. They were hesitant to start yet another conflict though, with much of the region still smoldering. To try and relieve some of the tension Zinner sent an offer of inclusion to the village, which was accepted. With the gift of a cart of guns, the people's minds were eased. Things calmed down for the next few years as the region struggled to recover. Zinner did his best to aid this along, sending caravans loaded with blankets and basic goods. He was not doing it out of his heart however, wanting money to be moving again. This would be a long process; Gurns' death had attracted more opportunists than anyone could have guessed, leaving warbands to roam the area, looking for what supplies they could get. They weren't the only ones looking either; the war had been one primarily of ambush, assassinations and full-on assaults. Even if one group was beaten back, they usually destroyed as much food, fuel and ammo as they could, leading to a slight famine in the early 2260s. At first the people of The Peg were largely unaffected, their farms having recovered somewhat faster, but soon they too felt the pangs of hunger. Zinner at first imported more food from farther away, but the cost soon proved too much. Despite several expeditions and dozens of scouts, no suitable sources of food existed, either inside the city or outside of it. Worse yet, these ventures quickly drove the city treasury into bankruptcy. Forced to now run the city on his own funds, Zinner was slowly drawn to a plan that he would have not considered otherwise. Most money in the town was once again based around the casinos, and he knew how to use it to his advantage. After a particularly long wait for one shipment, Zinner made an address to his constituents. He told them that in hard times, hard things must be done. He then announced the 'food wage' program, his palatable version of indentured servitude. Explaining that only those who serve the city; guards, himself, and those in the casinos would be provided with food, all others must find it themselves. The results were almost immediate and to be expected. Riots broke out in the streets, and Zinner sent his men to stop them. When it became evident that caravan guards weren't enough (and in some cases joined the protesters), he hired Yeti Services to stop them. Much like they had done a decade previous, the mercenaries swept through the town, forcing the protesters off of the streets, sometimes lethally. After the first week the streets were clear of all except wealthy travelers and gamblers, and whatever retinue they have. The more free-spirited moved away and able moved away, but many people remained, willing to serve the rich for safety. Others tried to continue to scavenge and trade, but food would remain in short supply for several years. When the situation stabilized in 2267 and food was again available to most, a majority of the workers and servants quit and returned to their previous lives. Frightened at the prospect of the casino's closing down as well as losing power in the next year's election, Zinner took drastic measures. Giving another speech,this time flanked by several of his guards, he told the townspeople that in order to provide for the general safety, that all food would be delivered to his caravan office, and then 'distributed' amongst the people. This caused an uproar within the crowd, but when they tried to storm the stage they were stopped by Zinner's mercenaries. This speech soon proved very unwise, as people retook to the streets, fully armed and angry. If that wasn't bad enough the small bar-and-games soon negotiated their own contracts with independent caravans and traders, selling food at cost. Realizing his grip was dangerously loose, the Mayor tried to come up with excuses as to why they had to do it but no one cared. Desperate as the election loomed, he decided to stop playing 'nice.' receiving the support of his compatriots in the casinos, Zinner ordered his men and the mercenaries to the streets to disperse the protesters and to close down the game-and-bars. The results came as a complete shock to Zinner (but to no one else); dozens were wounded in firefights, several blocks were burning as bar owners refused to give in and set their businesses alight, and worse of all the latest food shipment was destroyed. Zinner would give one more speech hat year, telling everyone that was unhappy that they could take their chances outside of the walls, and that those who stayed had to live by his rules. The great majority of those remaining called his bluff and moved, some going deeper in the ruins and some leaving the town altogether. Others sought effective change, by assassinating Zinner. This would result in "Sunday" when the mercenaries of Yeti Services killed not only the assassins, but anyone on the street near 'city hall' which was the caravan office in the city market. The resulting chaos killed six people, and wounded a dozen more. After this, the denizens hid their resentment, at least visibly, for fear of further "murders", though protests would continue well into 2268. The nearing of the election that june however calmed those still protestors, as everyone knew that Zinner would lose. Zinner knew this too, and as June came closer and closer he gave the order that would seal his fate. On the morning of June 12th, guards from the casinos, caravan company and the regular city guard stormed city plaza, and told the crowd that the election was cancelled this year. Outraged, the people started to move towards the guards, causing the latter to open-fire. Many members of the crowds were also armed, and the resulting gunfight left 39 people dead and over a hundred injured in someway, a dozen of whom would later die of those wounds. In response to this clash, mercenaries were hired in putting down the now-rioting citizen yet again. For the second time, the mercenaries of Yeti Services led the charge against the rioters. Yet again the streets were cleared, and blood still stained them. After this Zinner cracked down hard on the citizens, imposing harsh penalties for minor infractions, and imposing another curfew. This time however, his plan worked; the people accepted his rule, they stayed at the casinos, and few tried to leave. It would remain peaceful until 2272, when a caravaneer lost everything he had. Named Robert Haug, he was forced to work at the Palace, busing tables. He was quickly disgusted at how both the city and the casino was run, and decided to change it. He first went to the owner of the casino, who told him if he didn't like it then he could starve. Angry at this response, Haug started talking to the other employees and found they all felt like him. They began meeting after work over the next several months, and came.before their boss in February 2273. Juliet Deluggia took possession of The Palace due to Zinner's securing the food shipments, but agreed with her workers when confronted. This was due a falling out she and Zinner had after they ended a short affair. Now receiving a decent wage as well as food most of the workers were happy. Haug saw this as only a beginning however, as the rest of the town were still slaves to the Mayor. He and a handful of others began trying to talk to other workers in town, but few were willing to meet with them, either out of fear or reluctance. Haug would realize the cause of that fear as he would assaulted by three men working for the city guard, being beat down and stomped out in the street. This only served to drive him on, as well as brought the workers together. Zinner sent a letter promising he would punish those responsible, but Haug had to stop "disturbing the peace." The letter was passed around at meetings, and with more and more workers joining, it served to convince them better than any speech. By January of 2274, the 'city-workers guild' numbered over 200, and included workers in the casinos, caravan companies, mercenaries and several other groups. Zinner had been monitoring the situation the entire time, and this is when he decided to try and appease the group before things yet again got violent. He gave a speech in early March saying that food would be freely distributed, since the famine was over. While this did satisfy some, Haug campaigned even harder to remove Zinner's restrictions and make the city free like it used to be. Zinnet didn't comply, and waited for the next two and a-half years until his patience ran out. Haug was protesting with several others, and they were suddenly surrounded by guards with raised rifles. Zinner then came out and said for 'stirring up trouble' they were sentenced to death by exile. They were then dragged into the heart of the city and released. 2277: Fair Play They wouldn't be outside of town for long however. That night they stayed in the Convention Centre and discovered the armory that sat inside. Seeing that it was firmly the time for violence, Haug rallied his followers to follow him against the town. They were soon to be aided in this by The Swarm, a local raider gang. Several members had entered the Center at the end of Haug's address, and were also moved by it. Begging the exiles not to shoot, one said their leader would help in this, if they allowed one of them to get him. Haug agreed, and within a hour was co-leader of the raider gang. With these added numbers they marched to the main gate of The Peg, which they found open. The reason for this was quickly discovered; when it was discovered that Zinner left them in the heart of the ruins, the people revolted. Haug met up with several of these rebels, some of whom worked for The Palace, Julia having thrown her support for the people. This proved wise, as Zinner's guards, a squad from Yeti Services, turned him over to Haug in exchange for their lives. Zinner was given a trial for his crimes against the people, and being found guilty, sentenced to death. This would be carried out by immolation, with several men with flamers focusing the combination on him, until only ashes and bones remained. After this Haug was sworn in as mayor, and he quickly reversed all of Zinner's policies, returning the city's status as a free town. He also made sure food would still come into the city, along with gamblers. Haug proved a wise leader those first few years, and would start to grow concerned about the number of raiders coming to the city to buy weapons. He knew they were almost universally raiding far to the south, egged on by 1867 Sperling's Canadian Radio with tales of treasure and vengeance, but still queasy about supplying raiders. Knowing some of the citizens supported their cause, He gave a short speech on June 5th, 2281 and scheduled a vote for that November. Recognizing the potential fallout if the elections were thought to be rigged, he ensured they would be fair. He allowed monitors from each side to watch the voting places, and also hired the entire body of Yeti Services to watch the streets for any signs of intimidation and allowed them to vote after the citizens were done. By a slim margin it was decided that the raiders would be allowed to buy in the city, which while disappointing to many was seen as fair. Since then the city has had a relatively stable growing period, it's population now topping a thousand. Construction is now being done around the clock, everyone eager to get their residence behind the walls. The CLA now maintains a recruiting post, which has raised the heckles of many. Government The Peg is currently run by Robert Haug, who has held the title of mayor for the last four years. In reality, Haug is a glorified sheriff, making sure no raiders or creatures can destroy the town and keeping the food coming. Inside the walls of the Peg, Haug maintains a 'hands off' policy. This is due more to the power of the various casino owners than his personal philosophy, and the power and death-squads they wield. The laws he does impose are enforced by the Swarm, a small militia he lead to overthrow Zinner. Power in The Peg supposedly comes from the election every 8 years, but in reality usually springs from guns and violence. In the settlement's history, there have only ever been four mayors, two of whom were overthrown. It remains to be seen if the current mayor will suffer the same fate. Economy Most of the money in town these days goes through one of the three big casinos, though the smaller establishments get a fair share of traffic in them. Lodging is handled by a variety of motels, tents, rooms, and hotels, with only The Beam offering rooms to its patrons. The offices and warehouse of Yeti Services also sees many caps exchange hands each day. The trails and roads being as dangerous as they are, Yeti is a hybrid of mercenary company and merchant enterprise. They hire out guards, buy, sell and set up buyers with producers for a fee. The black market has flourished in The Peg since the early 2200s, and shows no sign of slowing. Besides the usual assortment of stolen items and various firearms, patrons can also acquire chems, caged animals, slaves, locations of scavenge in addition to marked cards, loaded dice and other such items. The Militia has recently begun to crack down on some of these activities, but many alleys contain another shop. There is a constant demand for fission batteries, being needed by nearly every business and most residences, and many merchants and caravans have made their fortune in the sell. Medicine fetches a premium price as well, with many of the easy to reach hospitals being picked clean long ago. Culture There are three groups in The Peg, who are divided by culture; Tourists, Old Timers, and scavers. "Tourists" refers to the majority of the population, whether they are actual tourists or not. The various gangs and mercenaries are also Tourists, along with the majority of the casinos. That being said, some members of these organizations are Old Timers. It is not a difference of age or time of residence, it is one of outlook and mindset. Experience is valued, but experience itself does not itself make the transition. Indeed, there are Old Timers as young as fifteen. Most Tourists live for the excitement and fast money offered in the town, but many burn out of the near constant nights forever lit by glowing neon, Spot lights and torches. They live close to the casinos, and will only venture outside the walls when absolutely necessary, and any money they do make is just as soon gone. They are almost always armed, even when in the casinos, and spend many nights in a haze of some kind. In contrast, Old Timers prefer slow money, and aren't as reckless about charging into a fight. While they may still have reservations about going into the ruins, they recognize the potential gain to be had. While many Old Timers are armed as well, many carry knives or silenced pistols and will draw them only when needed. Several of the more seasoned gamblers currently residing in The Peg are Old Timers, understanding that you just lose sometimes. It has never been clear exactly what marked a person as a member of either group, but it can be determined in an instant by those experienced in such things. Scavers are those who choose to live deep in the ruins. Volunteers for a hard existence, many who venture forth don't return, and they have not only a chance for riches, but also for true freedom. These are a hardy people, relying only on themselves to survive, trading with outsiders for the things they can't make. Those wanting independence aren't the only ones living in the ruins however, there are many raiders and criminals on the run, knowing few lawmen would follow them into the heart of the city. Locations The Beam: the newest casino in the town, the beam was a warehouse that has been completely overhauled by a mysterious group from out of town. It had been filled with gaming equipment and neon, as well as guards equipped with energy weapons. This has raised many questions, the foremost of which is "who's putting up the money for all this?" Yeti Services Office: the headquarters for the mercenary group, this building has been reinforced by sandbags and scrap metal to the point where it resembles a primitive fortress. Here visitors can retain the services of the group, whether it be a single member, or the entire organization. The Palace: The oldest casino in town, it is still owned by Julia Delugia, who wisely supported Haug and the rebels in the civil war. Goes for more of a Roman/Greek feel, with tile and columns on the inside. The Field: The third large casino, as well as current city hall, it is owned by Robert Haug, who leaves it mainly to his general manager, while he concerns himself with the running of the town. Convention Centre: The Convention Centre is still held by Haug and his men who operate a small outpost there. It is still loaded with weapons, which the guards also sell to the rare traveler to that part of the ruins. The Flop; A run down boarding house, it caters to the lower-end of the economic spectrum. Skiball; A bar-and-game in the city that is home to the Peg Roller Derby League. Mark Chryslus' Garage; a small auto-garage for the few motor vehicles still running. Robin's Nest; bar-and-game that is at the forefront of the Hop-Top trend. Category:Communities Category:Places Category:Manitoba